An image produced using magnetic resonance can provide information for purposes of medical diagnosis and treatment. However, satisfactory results cannot be achieved when using conventional imaging techniques with certain types of tissue. For example, imaging of tissue having short T2 components, such as structural and connective tissues (menisci, tendons, and ligaments) as well as hard tissues (such as cortical bones and calcifications) requires specialized and costly equipment.